dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rebirth
Unneccesary "UK Release Date Like, totally never gonna happen. " Okay, whoever added this, it is completely unneccesary, it should be switched back to the question mark.--Hencho414 19:32, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Text Edit for G.U. Meanings Here's the text that I edited out if anyone wants to know: './/HACKGU: HIDDEN MEANINGS OF G.U.-' :There are 12 hidden meanings of GU. The original meaning is listed here as 1, which totals this list to 13. It is possible that it is included in the 12 total, but is unknown at the moment. :1.) Grown Up: this is the original meaning for GU. It basically states that .//hack is older. :2.) Guilty Universe: details are unknown. :3.) Guardian Ubiquitos: ubiquitos means "ever-present", so basically an ever-present guardian. This most likely refers to Aura as she is the guardin of The World. :4.) Gate of Uroboros: uroboros is a symbol showing two snakes eating each other in a circle. It symbolizes infinity. So this means Gate of Infinity. Other details are unknown. :5.) Geeks Utopia: a utopia for/of geeks. :6.) Guide to an Uprising: most likely a plan or ideal for PKers. :7.) Graceless Unison: details are unknown. :8.) Gathering of the Unwilling: probably a trap set by PKers to act upon certain players. :9.) Genisis of Ultima: means Origin of the End. This might mean that Haseo could be the beginning of the end to PKers. :10.) Genetics of the Unknown: details are unknown. :11.) Generation of Unity: possible hint at ending. A new beginning of unity between players in The World. :12.) Genocide of the Unfaithful: possibly meaning to wipe out all unfaithful PKers or players for some reason. Other details are unknown. :13.) ??? This thing is almost exactly what I typed when I entered in the GU Wikipedia article except it has horrible grammar. Kulaguy 01:51, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :I actually wrote down all of this stuff when you guys discussed it a few months ago on GameFAQs. I like to remember this stuff for when the game actually does come out. Nothingness 20:57, 25 February 2006 A little cleaning, formatting, and correction (Grunty to Guilty, Grown to Grow). Whether we'd want to include speculation on the meaning and what speculation should be accepted is the call of you people, as far as I'm concerned. :p .hack//GU - Hidden Meanings :#Grow Up :#Guilty Universe :#Guardian Ubiquitos :#Gate of Uroboros :#Geek's Utopia :#Guide to an Uprising :#Graceless Unison :#Gathering of the Unwilling :#Genesis of Ultima :#Genetics of the Unknown :#Generation of Unity :#Genocide of the Unfaithful --Möbius Strip 02:03, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Stupid low resolution trailers. Always messing up the words in the trailer :P (Grown up was my personal fault). Nothingness 9:13, 26 February 2006 ---- Tri-Edge It isn't confirmed what the heck Tri-Edge is. No one knows if he is corrupted data, Kite gone bad, Kite's character in a coma, or even just drunken Shugo trying to act tough... Although, it is practically confirmed that he is an AIDA. Although, he may be Kite or Shugo as an AIDA-PC. That'd make sense. PKKnoHaseo-san :It's not our fault there are idiots working on the GU pages. This is exactly why I'm telling people why to not work on them. There is only fucking speculation out. Kulaguy 18:34, 30 April 2006 (UTC) :Just so you guys know, Tri-Edge is an AIDA-Epitaph user. His Epitaph is the Azure Flame God. AzureAvenger 16:27 17 August 2006 ::We don't know if he's an AIDA, and he's probably not an Epitaph user either, unless he is using the dummy program. He does however have an Avatar, named Azure Flame God. Avatar, not Epitaph. --CRtwenty 20:35, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::Umm, when is that revealed? After playing Rebirth, I was throroughly convinced that he's equally likely of being a hacker, an AIDA, an Epitaph Wielder, or something else. After watching the trailer, I'm 99.9% sure we can throw out AIDA. So where in the canon does it say otherwise? Flame God is not necessarily an Avatar per se, it's just "a similar sort of data", according to Pai. - Kuukai2 20:41, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::Well since there isn't an exact definition of what an Avatar is, I'd say it's an acceptable term. I mean he transforms into it, and fights with it in Avatar Space. Even though it's not a Phase Avatar I'd say it's similar enough to be called "Avatar". --CRtwenty 20:54, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::"Avatar" (憑神) does specifically mean the phases, when have they used it to mean anything else? The kanji means something like "contained god". We don't call AIDA an avatar, so he isn't one necessarily... - Kuukai2 21:00, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::Well what should we call it then? "Avatar-like"? --CRtwenty 21:15, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Either that or simply withholding judgement until it's revealed in a month. - Kuukai2 21:32, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::::I always thought the Azure Flame God was just another form of Tri-Edge, you know, like almost every RPG final boss out there? Anywho, GU+ says he's an AIDA, but that's non-canon. Kulaguy 21:45, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::If you look at his article, you'll see that's pretty much what I said... It's general enough where regardless of whether or not it's actually an avatar, it's completely true. In the games Yata says he might be an AIDA, I'm pretty sure... But I think the fact that he attacks AIDAs makes that unlikely... - Kuukai2 22:05, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::Just because he attacks AIDAs, doesn't mean he isn't one. Haseo attacks PKers but he's still a PK. Kulaguy 22:20, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Technically, a PKK. He never kills anyone who's not a PK, and by definition PKs kill each other anyway. AIDA seem to be working together. You've had situations with plenty in the same place and they haven't attacked each other. It seems they work together to trap players on the mirror server. Also, fundamental things about tri-edge make him not at all like an AIDA. Haseo breaks him apart and yet he doesn't once emit the black essence all other AIDA do. Also, he requires the "tri-edge" carvings in order to move around, AIDA don't. - Kuukai2 23:55, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I don't think Tri-Edge is an AIDA.Look,Tri Edge(as seen in the after-training movie)don't have any black spot.And AIDA are working together.(sorry for the misspeling)[Guest:ASHhacked :::::::I think Azure Kite's a Wandering AI like Mia only he keeps The World clean and safe from AIDA, illegal hacking(or whatever they're called), etc. But it's my thoughts ^^; You can ignore this girl that has problems with english 24/7.... T-T--Wolf blood14352 22:09, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Release Date Kuukai, you asked where the release date was confirmed. It isn't concrete, but the www.dothackers.net interview said that they are planning for the 24th. PKKnoHaseo-san 23:38, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I just saw there's an announcement. Funny I overlooked it ^^; If we've posted it that means it's official (probably from the PR list), since even speculating about it was a bannable offense up till now. - Kuukai2 Massive bug in the game. Heh, also should put in about a major game stopping bug that effects the equipment tabs, can't access them. There have been several accounts on both the official .hack forums and the dothackers.net forums.